A Love to Sing About
by BelleBeauty96
Summary: A story following the Tony award winning Broadway actress, Beca Mitchell, as she steps out of her element to star in a movie-musical, Pitch Perfect. Sparks fly when she meets her co-star Chloe Beale but can she put her feelings aside and be professional for the sake of the movie and her career? BeChloe and some Staubrey
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic and contribution to Bechloe so please be nice :) **

**Prologue:**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Elizabeth Banks!"_

_The loud cheers of the crowd and the band playing could be heard all through the studio as Elizabeth banks walked on stage and greeted David Letterman to talk about her newest movie endeavour, producing. Walking over she kissed David on the cheek and sat down to begin the interview. _

"_Ah it's great to see you again Elizabeth, last time you were here was what? 2 years ago?" _

"_Yeah it's been a while hasn't it?"_

_After all the normal interview questions were asked, David asked what everyone was dying to know;_

"_So tell us all about your new movie project you're a part of, it's caused quite a stir around Hollywood" David asked, gaining the interest of the audience._

_Laughing Elizabeth began her answer, one she has been dying to give. "It has caused quite a stir hasn't it? Well a few years ago this script was brought to my attention that I just HAD to be a part of; it's a movie musical following a young college freshman as she joins the world of acapella. It's a wonderful script and is so so funny…." _

"_But that's not what's caused the stir" David interrupted with_

"_No what's caused the stir is the fact that I haven't casted any Hollywood actors or actresses, we've cast the most talented group of performers from Broadway, we've got a couple of Tony nominated people in that group and I'm so excited for you all to see it….."_

After that answer Beca decided to stop watching the interview, she should really start getting ready to head to the airport for the table read of that exact movie.

Beca Mitchell was one of broadways most loved performers. After wowing both critics and audience at the tender age of 13 in her role as Dinah in High Society and becoming the second youngest performer to be nominated for a Tony Award, she decided it was time to step away from the stage and go to school, as her father was quite adamant about her getting an education. But she never stopped being creative. Beca loved to perform; she loved music and everything about the stage so while still in school she started writing music and songs. At 18 she was accepted to Julliard for writing and started writing for some of the playwrights she had met on stage. After writing for Legally Blonde she was asked to write some songs for the new TV show called smash. But she still missed everything about performing. So when the opportunity came for her to play Elphaba in Wicked she jumped at the chance (It also helped that the Wizard of Oz was the only movie she was actually able to sit through).

After one of her last performances with the show she was approached by Elizabeth Banks herself asking her to consider being in her newest movie Pitch Perfect. Banks said she was perfect for the lead role of freshman Anna Kendrick. Beca was a little hesitant to leave the stage to go make a movie as she felt most comfortable on stage, but after reading the script and lots of persuasion from her manager, and her best friend who also was cast in the movie, she finally agreed.

Now after grabbing her headphones and her jacket she headed to the door of her New York apartment. After some 'kind' hurrying from her manager she finally made it to the car waiting downstairs and headed to the airport. Ready to step into completely new territory, feeling herself starting to worry she pulled out her phone and called her best friend,

"Hey Stacie, I'm just heading to the airport now….."

"CHLOE! C'mon the cars downstairs! We have to go now or we will miss our flight and I am not going to be late to the first table read because you decided to leave packing to the last minute again!"

Aubrey yelled as she not so patiently waited for her best friend and co-star to get the rest of her stuff.

"Aubrey will you calm down? The car is here 20 minutes early and I still need to find my phone!" Chloe responded from her room, simultaneously laughing and dreading the 5 and a half hour flight to LA with the taller blonde.

Chloe Beale was Broadway's sweetheart. The blonde started on Broadway the way many young hopefuls dream of, moving to New York from Florida after high school she auditioned for lots of different shows but was unlucky enough to get anywhere. After a particularly bad day and audition she decided to call her mother and vent. Fortunately for her, the producer of Hairspray was waiting next to Chloe at the subway and heard her be particularly mean about this one dancer who got the role over her. After the phone call he approached her and asked for her to audition and she got the role as Amber Von Tussle in the revival of Hairspray. She soon became known and was loved by almost everybody. Showing she was nothing like her character. Wanting to challenge herself she auditioned for Sherrie Christian in Rock of Ages and her sweet personality got her the job. That's where she met the one and only Aubrey Posen. Aubrey was a newcomer and was desperate to prove she could handle the stage. Chloe and Aubrey instantly clicked and after 8 months of working together they decided to move in with each other.

Chloe auditioned for Pitch Perfect after her manager pointed it out to her. Always wanting to challenge herself and wanting to try new things she jumped at the chance. After she got the job as Brittany Snow, an enthusiastic and peppy senior who was co-captain of the Bella's, she returned to the stage to do her last performance. Having invited some of the producers to her show she inadvertently helped her best friend's career. After the performance, Aubrey was asked to audition for the role of Anna Camp, an uptight, controlling senior and Co-Captain of the Bella's, also being Brittany's best friend.

It caused some tension between the two one drunken night when Aubrey started getting upset that she only got the job because she was Chloe's best friend. After an hour of Chloe trying to convince the taller blonde that she got the job out of talent, Aubrey was passed out and the two never mentioned it again.

Now heading to the airport after finally finding her phone (it was in her ballet slipper for some reason) the two finally had a moment to get excited.

"I can't believe we are going to be in an actual movie Chloe! This is so exciting!" Aubrey exclaimed, showing her excitement by hugging the other blonde

"I know! But it's going to be so weird being a red-head, I won't even recognise myself!" Chloe replied, pulling at lose strands of her hair.

"At least people will stop thinking I'm your older sister? Besides you can rock any colour, you know that"


	2. Chapter 2

**I really didn't think you guys would like this story so much so here's chapter 2 :) **

**Chapter 2 – The Table Read**

Beca arrived at the airport and got directed to the private plane her manager had been kind enough to get the small performer. Hey if she was going to fly, she was at least going to fly in style! She was on the plane for no more than 5 minutes, just getting into one of her songs when her headphones were ripped off her head not so gracefully.

"HEY! OW! What was that for? You coulda broken my headphones!" Beca yelled as she jumped off her seat to face the culprit, but her anger quickly dissipated when she saw a tall brunette.

"Yeah whatever, where you seriously going to take off without me? I have half a mind to get off this plane but I won't because it has a cute pilot and free Wi-Fi" Stacie replied taking a seat across from Beca and quickly pulling out her phone. Beca just laughed at the brunette, completely used to her not so subtly checking out anyone that was cute and her need to post everything she does to her fans on various social websites.

Stacie Conrad was one of broadways finest, having being trained at Julliard where she crossed paths with Beca Mitchell. After a night at a college party where the two made out for more than half the night the two soon fell out of contact with their busy schedules. Stacie got the role of Mimi Marquez in the Rent revival and was nominated for a Tony award for her work. After a busy few years touring all over the world with the show Stacie decided it was time to challenge herself a bit more. She then auditioned for the role of Nessarose in Wicked which she got straight away. She was then re-united with the shorter brunette and after getting over the initial awkwardness they soon became inseparable, and once a photo of the two making out at said college party was leaked and photos of Beca leaving Stacie's apartment in the same clothes as the day before (they were rehearsing lines, drank a few bottles of wine and crashed on the couch) were released the press were convinced the pair were sleeping together. The girls found the accusations hilarious and entertaining so they agreed neither to confirm nor deny the rumours. It was also great press for the already popular show. Stacie then got the audition for Pitch Perfect thanks to Beca, stating that "the role of Alexis Knapp was too perfect for Stacie to pass up".

"You wouldn't get off this plane anyways Stace, you love me too much to leave me" Beca responded smirking as she prepared for take off

"Yeah sure, whatever" Stacie replied not even looking up from her phone until the pilot told her to.

Once the pair arrived in LA a rep from the movie picked them up and drove them to their new apartment building for the next 4 and a half months, apparently they had rented all the apartments in the building for the cast of Broadway performers seeing as none of them have an apartment in LA. As they arrived Beca took in her new home. It was a new 6 story building with a large foyer complete with a fountain. Beca was impressed the lengths the production went to for them, seeing as though they're a bunch of show people. Beca and Stacie's managers stepped out of the car following them and walked over to the girls. Lucy, Beca's manager told the girls they were lucky enough to get the two penthouse apartments and then proceeded to show them around. Entering the lift, Stacie pushed the button for the 6th floor but it didn't light up, when it didn't light up the second time she grunted in frustration and proceeded to tell them that "the lift was broken". Laughing, Beth, Stacie's manager informed the girls that to get the lift working they had to swipe their key cards. It was to stop press or any unwanted guests trying to get to them.

Stepping out of the lift on their floor they saw a small foyer with a window at the end looking over Hollywood, there were two doors opposite each other on either wall, each leading to their own apartment. Stacie grabbed her key and claimed the apartment on the left, Beca unfazed, accepted the key to the apartment on the right. Walking in Beca was greeted with a modern, open-planned industrial style apartment complete with balcony. Heading straight for the master bedroom she was pleased to see the whole place was rigged with a sound system. Hearing her name being called she walked out to the kitchen bar where Lucy and Beth were waiting. Beca was so in her own world, taking in her new apartment that hearing Beth yell "ANYTIME YOU'RE READY STACIE!" completely woke her from her daze. Stacie strolled into Beca's apartment simply shrugging and saying that she had to "Instagram her awesome place". Laughing at the girl, the two managers gave the girls their schedules for tomorrow. Apparently they had a table read for 9am, ugh early starts were not Beca's friend.

Bidding goodbye to their managers the girls just stared at each other with grins on their faces, which was soon broken by Stacie squealing and hugging Beca, which the short brunette happily returned. The pair decided they would order in and start going over the script. Heading out to the balcony to order pizza, Beca soon had a glass of Jack Daniels handed to her

"Apparently Lucy told the producers what we liked to drink because you have whiskey and bourbon in your bar and I have wine in mine, I still don't know how you drink that stuff. You were secretly a man weren't you?" Stacie joked as Beca finished ordering. Putting her phone down Beca just raised her eyebrow and smirked at the taller girl, taking a sip of her drink.

"Welcome to Los Angeles ladies" the rep from the movie said as he picked up the two blondes and started driving. "I'm sorry but before you can see your new place, Chloe you'll need to go straight to the salon to get your hair dyed. Aubrey I can drop you off if you would like?" the rep informed them

"Uh-uh! I'm going with you! I want to be the first person to see Chloe Beale with red hair!" Aubrey replied smiling at her best friend. Chloe responded simply by poking her tongue out at her.

When the pair arrived at the salon, Chloe was immediately led to a chair to begin her transformation. After an hour and a half of having her hair pulled, washed, dyed and dried. The performers finally left the salon. Chloe absolutely loved the new colour of her hair and straight away took a photo to post on Instagram.

"Chloe, Nicki and Danni want us to go and have dinner with them so they can tell us about our schedule tomorrow." Aubrey informed Chloe. Chloe was happy to have such an amazing manager as Nicki but all she wanted to do was go settle into her new place and sleep off the flight. Knowing there was no way out of it; she just nodded her head and followed the blonde, the excitement of the new hair colour wearing off.

Once the dinner meeting was over, the pair were finally allowed to see their new apartments. They were apparently on the 5th floor, the layout similar to the penthouse except for 2 other apartments on their level. Chloe got first pick of the apartment as Aubrey lost a game of rock, paper scissors in the car. She chose the farthest one on the right with the balcony, Aubrey choosing the one opposite her. Apparently the other cast members weren't getting in until tomorrow.

Settling into her new bed, the now red head started to think how excited she is to meet her new cast mates, especially the girl playing Anna Kendrick. The girl she has to 'share' a shower with.

**The Next Day**

Chloe awoke to a loud banging on her door, rolling over she say that the clock read 7:30. Wondering who would be banging on her door at 7:30 the red head got up and walked to her front door and opened it, revealing Aubrey already dressed and ready to go. Pushing past the red head and storming into her apartment, Aubrey turned to the confused girl still standing at the door.

"Why aren't you dressed and ready to go? C'mon Chloe it's the first table read, the best way to make a good first impression is to actually be there on time. Now get your butt moving and get dressed! Don't make me regret waiting for you." Snapping out of her daze Chloe shut the door and followed Aubrey into her room to see the blonde already picking Chloe's outfit for the day.

"You do know it doesn't start until 9am right?" Chloe said, picking up the clothes Aubrey threw at her and walking to her bathroom, knowing not to bother arguing with Aubrey when she's stressed.

"Yes but I didn't want to risk you forgetting something or sleeping in. I'll be outside when you're done" Aubrey replied while walking out of the room.

10 minutes later, Chloe finally walked out of her place and ignoring the look Aubrey gave her.

"We are stopping for breakfast, you're paying" Chloe said as she walked over to the lift. Aubrey tried to protest but Chloe cut her off with "hurry up; we're going to be late!"

_Upstairs_

Beca woke with a start when she heard someone in her apartment. Checking her phone for the time it read 7:50, Fuck, ten minutes till my alarm goes off. I could still be sleeping! Beca thought. Whoever was in her apartment was going to get a mouthful!

Walking out of her room she saw Stacie rummaging through her fridge clad in only her t-shirt and boy shorts

"Stacie what are you doing? You have food in your own apartment!" Beca asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah but I saw yesterday you had Lucky Charms. I don't have them in mine so I'm stealing yours, you want a bowl?" Stacie responded casually. Unfortunately this wasn't a rare occurrence; Beca once caught Stacie in her apartment at 1am because she was craving Nutella toast! Beca just nodded and went to make coffee.

The girls finally left after a lengthy discussion about Stacie's weird food cravings. They arrived at the building where the table read was being held. Looking around Beca saw some people who she briefly remembers from Broadway. No names that actually stuck to her unfortunately. Beca walked over to the vending machine to grab a bottle of water when she saw her. She didn't know what compelled her to turn around at that exact moment, but she was glad she did. There stood the most beautiful woman Beca had ever seen, a tall, red head with amazing blue eyes. Beca found herself willing the red head to look at her so she could actually look into those eyes. At that moment, luck was on her side as the red head turned to look at her. Beca felt like all the air in her lungs was sucked out of her the moment their eyes met. Their staring game didn't last long though as a tall blonde took the red heads attention away. Shaking her head, Beca went in search of Stacie, ready to inform her of the goddess.

Chloe didn't know what happened, but in that moment she has never wanted to look into someone's eyes as much as she did right now. Looking back in search of the small brunette with the deep eyes, she was unable to spot her, as much as she tried. Who the hell was that? Chloe thought. When she felt someone looking at her she never intended to have such a reaction. It was almost like the air was knocked out of her. Shaking her head when she heard Aubrey tell her that they were starting all she could think was, I need to see her again.

After finding Stacie and informing her of 'the goddess' as Beca has named her, they were called in to start the table read. Finding her seat which was luckily next to Stacie, she settled down and took a sip of her water. Looking around the room she saw 'the goddess' take her seat across from her. At that moment she was smooth enough to choke on her water and have to have Stacie pat her back. Coughing Beca turned to Stacie and said "that's her! That's the goddess!" Stacie looks over to see who Beca was talking about. Nodding she could see what Beca saw in her.

"She's in the movie Becs. Apparently she's playing Brittany!" Stacie said after reading the name place on the table.

Across the table Chloe had almost had a heart attack after seeing the small brunette, Beca. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be starring with her! And getting to share a shower with her. Smiling she looked up and made eye contact with Beca again, smiling this time and doing a little happy dance inside when Beca smiled back. She could get used to that smile.

After the introductions of the director and producers, Elizabeth banks stood up and asked the cast to introduce themselves and asked them to sing a song from one of their musicals, just to break the ice a bit. Beca was asked to go first. Shit! Beca thought. She hates these things! Beca was quickly plotting her escape when she saw the stage at the back of the room where there was a mic and a couple of backup singers. Ok she could do this! Give her a stage and any anxieties go away.

Walking up to the stage Beca could feel Chloe's eyes on her. Smiling she walked over to the backup singers and told them what song she was going to do. Once setting up the stereo with the music she took the microphone and began her introduction.

"Hey I'm Beca Mitchell; I'm going to be playing Anna Kendrick. Uhh I was in High Society when I was 13 and I've recently played Elphaba in Wicked" she then nodded to the backup singers. The music started and so did she

_Did that really just happen?__  
__Have I actually understood?__  
__This weird quirk I've tried__  
__To suppress or hide__  
__Is a talent that could__  
__Help me meet the Wizard__  
__If I make good__  
__So I'll make good___

_When I meet the Wizard, __  
__Once I prove my worth, __  
__And then I'll meet the Wizard__  
__What I've waited for since, Since birth__  
__And with all his Wizard wisdom, __  
__By my looks, he won't be blinded__  
__Do you think the Wizard is dumb?__  
__Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?__  
__No! He'll say to me,__  
__"I see who you truly are -__  
__A girl on whom I can rely!"__  
__And that's how we'll begin__  
__The Wizard and I_

The whole group of people became mesmerised with the short girl, especially Chloe who could not keep her eyes off Beca. Beca saw this and used Chloe's stares as encouragement to keep going.

_Once I'm with the Wizard__  
__My whole life will change__  
__'Cuz once you're with the Wizard__  
__No one thinks you're strange!__  
__No father is not proud of you,__  
__No sister acts ashamed__  
__And all of Oz has to love you__  
__When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed__  
__And this gift or this curse__  
__I have inside__  
__Maybe at last, I'll know why__  
__When we are hand in hand -__  
__The Wizard and I!___

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba, __  
__A girl who is so superior, __  
__Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside__  
__Have a matching exterior?__  
__And since folks here to an absurd degree__  
__Seem fixated on your verdigris__  
__would it be all right by you__  
__if I de-greenified you?"___

_And though of course, __  
__that's not important to me__  
__"All right, why not?" I'll reply__  
__Oh, what a pair we'll be__  
__The Wizard and I; __  
__Yes, what a pair we'll be__  
__The Wizard and..._

After that Beca decided to end the song. Applause erupted, with Stacie being the loudest. Becoming shy with all the applause, Beca cast her eyes down and walked back to her seat. But not before looking at Chloe and blushing with the mega-watt smile Chloe gave her.

Chloe was next up to perform, deciding on a crowd favourite song to sing on her way up. Knowing Beca was staring Chloe decided to put a bit more sway in her hips, something Beca did not miss.

"Hey guys, I'm Chloe and I'm playing Brittany Snow. I got my start in Hairspray as Amber Von Tussle and then recently I've played Sherrie Christian in Rock of Ages with Aubrey Posen over there" smiling as Aubrey blushed, Chloe walked over to the backup singers, knowing that they will know this one.

_Hey look out for that moving van__  
__Driving down our streets__  
__You better lock up your man__  
__Before he meets__  
__The new girl in town___

_Who just came on the scene__  
__The new girl in town__  
__Can't be more than sixteen___

_And she's got a way of makin'__  
__A boy act like a clown__  
__Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo__  
__We don't know what to do__  
__'Bout the next girl in town__  
__The new girl in town___

_Seems to dance on air__  
__The new girl in town__  
__She's got the coolest hair___

_You better tell the homecoming queen__  
__To hold on to her crown__  
__Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo_

_Or she's gonna lose it to__  
__the new girl in town___

_She's hip, so cool__  
__I'm gonna get her after school!___

_And yet we'd like to be like her__  
__'Cause she's the kitten__  
__that the cats prefer_

After that performance everyone had a smile on their face, especially Beca who couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Chloe could become such a bitch. But that skill impressed her and when Chloe returned to her seat, Beca fought the urge to hug her.

Next up was Stacie. "Hey I'm Stacie, I'll be playing Alexis Knapp and I've played Nessarose in Wicked and Mimi in Rent" she kept it short and sweet, walking over to the guy at the sound system she whispered what song she was going to perform.

_What's the time?__  
__Well it's gotta be close to midnight__  
__My body's talking to me__  
__It say, 'Time for danger'___

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime__  
__Wanna be the cause of a fight__  
__Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt__  
__With a stranger'___

_I've had a knack from way back__  
__At breaking the rules once I learn the__  
__Game__  
__Get-up life's too quick___

_I know someplace sick__  
__Where this chick'll dance it the flames__  
__We don't need any money__  
__I always get in for free__  
__You can get in too__  
__If you get in with me___

_Let's go out tonight__  
__I have to go out tonight__  
__You wanna play?__  
__Let's run away__  
__we won't be back__  
__before its New Year's Day__  
__Take me out tonight (meow)_

Walking off the stage, Stacie high-fived Beca and laughed. Chloe leaned over to Aubrey who had spent the majority of Stacie's performance drooling and whispered "we'll she was good wasn't she… also I think you have something on your chin Aubs" Chloe teased as Aubrey slapped at her hand as she got up to perform.

Walking up to the stage, Aubrey was prepared and briskly walked over to the sound system ready to put her song in. turning back to the mic she introduced herself "I'm Aubrey Posen, I played Patritica Whitmore in Rock of Ages. Ill be playing Anna Camp in this movie." Nodding the music started

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history__  
__Of breaking little hearts like the one in me__  
__That's okay, let's see how you do it__  
__Put up your dukes, let's get down to it___

_Hit me with your best shot__  
__Why don't you hit me with your best shot?__  
__Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away___

_You come on with the come on, you don't fight fair__  
__That's okay, see if I care__  
__Knock me down, it's all in vain__  
__I get right back on my feet again___

_Hit me with your best shot__  
__Why don't you hit me with your best shot?__  
__Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away___

_Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history__  
__Of breaking little hearts like the one in me__  
__Before I put another notch in my lipstick case__  
__You better make sure you put me in my place___

_Hit me with your best shot, c'mon!__  
__Hit me with your best shot__  
__hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away___

_hit me with your best shot__  
__why don't you hit me with your best shot?__  
__Hit me with your best shot__  
__Fire away_

After Aubrey's performance, Beca stopped paying attention, choosing to do some flirting with Chloe. When Jesse Swanson went up saying he'll be playing Skylar and that he was in spring awakening, Chloe started mouthing pay attention to the brunette, to which she replied with a suggestive 'make me'. When Fat Amy went up and said she'll be playing Fat Rebel and that she was Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray, Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe, with Chloe responding with a wink. When Cynthia Rose went up and said she would be playing Ester Dean and that she was Effie white in Dream Girls, Chloe decided to be mean and stretched her arms, showing off her toned stomach. When she caught Beca staring she only raised an eyebrow which Beca responded with a smirk and shaking her head.

Once the introductions were done, they started with the read. Beca stopped flirting with Chloe (unless the scene called for it) to be professional and read her lines perfectly. But she couldn't resist when 'Skylar' said the line "how do you not like movies?" and her character responds with "I saw a porno at a high school party once, liked that movie" to wink at Chloe.

Once the script was read through, the cast were told that they will start the workshop in 2 days and to rest up. As everyone was leaving, Chloe decided to talk to Beca.

"Hey Beca! I thought I'd officially introduce myself…." Especially because I think you're really pretty Chloe thought.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you Chloe, you were really good in your performance by the way. I wouldn't have pegged you as the type that could pull off bitchy" Beca responded with her trademark smirk that sent chills through Chloe.

"Oh I'm full of surprises" Chloe retorted without hesitation and winking. Both girls looked at each other and started laughing and when Chloe put her hand on Beca's arm she thought she was going to pass out. Their moment was interrupted by Stacie who came running over and clearly not seeing Chloe

"Beca! How awesome is this?! Oh… hi" Stacie said as she realised she had just interrupted and that Beca would probably kill her for this.

"Stacie this is Chloe, Chloe Stacie" Beca laughed through the introductions, she should be mad at Stacie but she was too happy that Chloe still had her hand on her arm. _  
_"It's nice to meet you Stacie, hey Aubrey and I are having a little cast bonding session tonight on the roof you guys have to be there. Hey I gotta go, Aubrey's giving me that look again but I'll see you tonight at 8!" Chloe said as she walked off

All Beca could do was watch as her arm still tingled with the feeling of Chloe's hand. Beca just turned to Stacie who was already sporting the puppy dog look to get Beca to agree to go to the party. Beca just laughed and nodded her head and braced herself for Stacie jumping on top of her. Looking back Beca caught Chloe looking at her while she was leaving, the two shared a smile and Beca knew she had gotten herself into something bad here.

**Songs used in this chapter: **_The wizard and I – Wicked, The New Girl in Town – Hairspray, Out Tonight – Rent and Hit Me With Your Best Shot – Rock of Ages. _

**Thanks so much for the favourites, I'll try and update asap **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support for this story!**

**Chapter 3 – The Cast Bonding Night**

When Beca arrived back at her apartment she still had a few hours before the little "bonding session" that Chloe had invited her to. Normally she wouldn't go to those sorts of things, choosing to stay at home and work on her craft but knowing she'll get to see the red head again made going actually seem exciting. Walking in to her living room she headed straight for the couch, fully intending to spend the next few hours staying there, listening to music and sleeping off the past few days

"Hey did you know that the roof has a Jacuzzi?" Stacie said as she made herself at home on the couch, effectively minimising the space that Beca had to sprawl herself out on.

"Well that was a nice 5 minutes of quiet" Beca said, groaning as Stacie kicked her. "What's the point of having separate apartments if you insist on being in mine?" Beca questioned half-heartedly, putting her legs on Stacie's and grinning to which Stacie replied by sticking her tongue out.

"Ignoring that rude comment, you seemed to be enjoying yourself at the read today, although the flirting between you and the red head 'goddess' was a bit distracting"

"Oh HA HA, you can talk! I saw you put a bit more sex in your performance after you saw the leggy blonde basically drooling over you!" Beca replied, blushing at the mention of her flirting game with Chloe. While she wasn't being subtle, she wasn't ready for the round of questions she knew Stacie had been dying to ask her ever since they left.

"Sooo are you going to ask her out?" _Here it is _Beca thought

"No… yes… maybe… I don't know ok? I don't want to mix business and pleasure, it's unprofessional and it can only end badly. Besides I don't even know anything about her! I've had a 2 minute conversation with her that you interrupted." Beca stood up and started pacing the living room; Stacie only shook her head, knowing how bad Beca is when it comes to relationships and feelings. Getting her admit this much without having to threaten physical pain is a shock in itself.

"How do you know it will end badly huh? Your last relationship was in college! You wrap yourself into work so much that you push away any opportunity for someone to get close to you. When you came running up to me at the read telling me about this amazing person you saw it was incredible to see you so full of life and you'd only looked at each other! When we left the read you could not stop smiling! No one has ever gotten that kind of response out of you from just a look and a 2 minute conversation! Don't close yourself off Bec's, Chloe's special" Stacie told Beca all this in the kindest way possible. Beca knew Stacie was right but she was still reluctant to try anything. She has to be professional, no matter how much she wants to see the red head again. But god did she want to see her again! Stacie seeming to get Beca's internal struggle decided to take a different approach.

"Look just see how tonight goes, I mean you don't have to go declaring your love for her or anything straight away, but don't push her away. Just hang out and see where it goes from there ok?" Beca finally stopped pacing and sat back down next to Stacie, leaning her head on Stacie's shoulder Beca nodded and she knew that no matter how much she tried, she was in fact crushing on Chloe Beale. Needing to change the subject, Beca decided to have some fun with the brunette

"So the blonde hey? Didn't think you liked the step-ford wife type!" Stacie replied by pushing the smaller brunette off her and the couch in the process. "HEY! Ow! No hurting the star of the movie!"

After the table read, Aubrey and Chloe went all around LA trying to find outfits for tonight's get together. While Aubrey was off organizing food for this evening, Chloe was trying on dress after dress, trying to find one that would grab the short brunette's attention. She saw Jessie looking at Beca all through the read and could feel the jealousy running through her. After deciding on a tight red dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs, the two headed back to the apartment building. The pair agreed to get ready together in Chloe's place before the party and then went their separate ways. After showering and washing her hair, the red head got dressed in yoga pants and a "bourbon room" shirt which she took from Rock of Ages. Now with only an hour before Aubrey was coming round to get ready, Chloe found herself doing something that she swore she wouldn't. Googleling Beca Mitchell. She couldn't help it; she just wanted to know more about the mysterious girl who has taken over her entire mind. After reading the basic info about her, Chloe found out she was the second youngest to be nominated for a Tony and after her time at Juilliard she wrote songs for some big shows. When she finished watching some videos of the girl's performances and some interviews, Chloe found herself more enamoured with the girl than before. She really couldn't wait to see her tonight. She missed their little flirting game.

**The Party**

The party was in full swing when Beca and Stacie got there. They weren't trying to make an entrance of anything they just got distracted by the wonders of YouTube and forgot the time. When they arrived though everyone seemed to be having a good time, some people were in the Jacuzzi already, some were mingling by the drinks and some were dancing. Beca was wearing her simple black jeans with a tight grey top that showed of her 'assets' as Stacie put it. Stacie was wearing shorts that showed of her legs, heels and a black top complete with leather jacket. The pair certainly attracted attention. They were talking with Bumper and Jessica who were in a relationship and have been ever since college. They were a cute couple and interesting people but Beca couldn't help but wanting to leave to find Chloe. At that moment though Beca felt a hand on her lower back and tensed up. Ready to smack whoever put their hand on her Beca turned to be greeted with Chloe in a tight red dress. She was pretty sure her brain had officially malfunctioned. The same could be said for Chloe who, when she spotted Beca talking to Bumper and Jessica almost choked on her drink. The jeans she was wearing hugged her in all the right places, her hair was down and the top was doing wonders for the red head. Her thoughts were interrupted when Aubrey came over to her and made a comment about Stacie's legs. The pair walked over to the brunette's and when Chloe reached Beca she put her hand on her back, feeling the girl tense for a moment Chloe thought it was a bad idea and she crossed a line but when Beca turned around and a grin broke out on her face Chloe didn't move her hand. In fact Beca leaned into Chloe. The six of them where talking and sharing bits of information about themselves but Chloe noticed that Beca wasn't really contributing, instead choosing to listen to everyone else while stealing glances at the red head. Wanting to get the brunette alone Chloe whispered in Beca's ear asking if she wanted a drink. When Beca nodded they told the others where they were going and walked off. Beca missed the feeling of Chloe's touch so, without thinking Beca grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. They got their drinks they walked over to far end of the roof and leaned against the railing, Chloe facing the view and Beca looking back at the party but her gaze never strayed from Chloe for too long.

"You know the view's over here" Chloe mentioned, not taking her eyes off the city while smiling

"I know, I just like this view better" Beca responded with a smirk when Chloe turned her head to look at her.

"Well who knew bad ass Beca could be so charming" Chloe smiled at Beca, watching the smaller girl blush under her gaze, she really was beautiful. The conversation between the two flowed easily while they learnt more about each other. Beca found out that Chloe has two older brothers who are both in the military and she lived in Florida until she was 18. She had always performed, mainly at the community theatre and school plays but knew she was going to be on Broadway someday. Chloe found out that Beca grew up in New York; her mother was a playwright until she died of breast cancer when Beca was in her senior year of high school. She was the one who got Beca her first audition on Broadway. Beca and her father didn't really get along after he remarried when Beca was in college but they were working on their relationship. He was the one who gave her the final push to accept the role in the movie.

They eventually made their way back to the party and joined the group of girls that were in the "Bella's". Chloe was ambushed by Fat Amy who gave her a massive hug and said something about a dingo and a crocodile. Beca wasn't really listening; she was too busy smiling at Chloe and her amazing laugh. "Why didn't you tell me you were back in America Amy? Or that you were in this movie!" Chloe asked Amy, having not had a proper chance to talk to her at the read. "I thought I'd surprise you! Also I like the red hair! Although I'll have to call you Red from now on instead of Blondie, but sacrifices need to be made for the art!" Fat Amy responded, clearly after having a bit too much to drink. Beca found herself really liking the company of these girls and she was glad they weren't bitches like some of the stage performers can be. Though out the conversations, Chloe kept finding a way to touch Beca, she would link their arms or hold her hand. At one point she was brave enough to put her arm around Beca's waist, which sent chills down Beca's spine. Normally Beca hated people touching her. She was a very closed off person and big on personal space but when Chloe touched her Beca welcomed it. Stacie was right, Chloe was special Beca thought, but knew not to tell Stacie otherwise she'd never hear the end of it. Beca knew that she shouldn't be getting this close to Chloe but every rational part of her brain went out the window the second Chloe put her hand on her back. Maybe just taking it as it comes is the best way to go about this. She's going to let Chloe take the lead, Beca isn't going to risk messing this up by taking things too fast.

It was around 11:30pm now and everyone was having a good time, a few people had gone to bed while others where partying harder than before, namely Fat Amy. When Chloe untangled herself to get Beca and her another drink, Beca went to find Stacie. Finding her and Aubrey dancing very close together, being the good wingman she is she decided to leave them to it. Walking over to the drinks, Beca was stopped when she heard her name. Looking around she saw a drunken Jessie stumbling towards her.

"HEEEY BECAWW! Why are you all alone? You really shouldn't be! You're too pretty" Jessie slurred, obviously thinking he was being charming. Beca knew he had a crush on her, in an interview with him a few months ago he was asked who we would like to date and he responded with her. If only she didn't bat for the other team. Beca really wanted to go find Chloe but Jessie was insistent on talking to her.

"I think you're a bit drunk there Jessie…"

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry" he responded, _Great he's quoting the script_ Beca thought. While he was a charming guy and would be a great friend, Beca never had the patients for drunken people; she's often thrown cold water over Stacie to get her to stop talking gibberish. Laughing it off and trying desperately to leave Jessie thought it'd be a great time to quote the script again

"You're a show-girl, I'm a show-boy and we're going to have show-children, it's inevitable"

Chloe was making her way back to Beca when she saw Jessie trying to talk to her. Seeing how uncomfortable Beca was Chloe decided to hurry up and save her. Walking over and handing Beca her drink, Chloe put her hand around Beca's waist again. "Hey Beca, I think we should probably get our best friends to bed before they do anything too embarrassing" Beca looking over to where Stacie and Aubrey were she realised she was going to have to deal with more drunken people. _Time to get the cold water _Beca smiled at that thought. Waving goodbye to Jessie, she walked off with Chloe and went to grab her best friend.

After finally getting Stacie and Aubrey to the lift, Chloe found out that Beca and Stacie had the penthouse. Knowing she would have to say goodbye to the short brunette, Chloe grabbed a pen and wrote her number on Beca's hand and told her to text her with her number. After the short trip down to the penthouse Beca dragged Stacie out and after a split second decision, she ran back and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek. Smiling as the doors closed Beca realised she still had a very drunk Stacie to deal with. Sighing she opened Stacie's apartment and pushed Stacie to the bathroom and told her to get ready for bed. She then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, filled it up with water and walked back to the bathroom. She found Stacie had managed to get her shorts off and half her top off, sighing Beca put down the bowl and tried to take Stacie's shirt off. "Woaah Bec's if you wanted to get my shirt off all you had to do was ask, but I don't think Chloe or Aubrey would be happy about it so shhhhhhhhh" Stacie slurred, making an exaggerated shhing motion. At this Beca decided she needed the big guns if she was going to get Stacie to sober up a bit. Turning back to the counter, she picked up the bowl and poured it over Stacie. Hearing her scream to the sudden cold burst of water Beca started to take the rest of her top off and grabbed a towel, placing it over Stacie's head. Drying her off the best she could Beca then put Stacie to bed.

Once finally in her own apartment and in bed, Beca reached for her phone and decided to text Chloe

_**Beca – Hey it's Beca, I really hope you gave me the right number and weren't trying to get rid of me ;) **_

She didn't have to wait long for a response, but the waiting felt like a life time

_**Chloe – Nope right number! You're stuck with me short stuff ;) now get some sleep because I'm planning on bringing you breakfast/seeing the penthouse apartment tomorrow**_

_**Beca – oh I see how it is using me for my apartment ;) goodnight Red, see you tomorrow x**_

_**Chloe – damn you caught me….. Good night Beca xx**_

Both girls went to sleep with smiles on their faces, both nervous about tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am Sooo sorry about not updating! Life has gotten away with me! To make up for it here's the next chapter. Its not as long but I have the next part to it almost done and should be uploaded tomorrow.**_

**The Day Off.**

Beca awoke the next morning to an incessant buzzing noise coming from her bedside table, after appearing from underneath the pile of blankets (she always manages to find her way completely under the blankets and half way down her bed during the night) Beca grabbed her phone and saw her dad was calling her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping it was the red-head she had an amazing dream about

"Hey dad sorry for not calling you once I got to LA, everything sorta happened really quickly"

"It's ok; I was just worried about you! I thought you had decided to get a tramp stamp and become a Hollywood call girl" Beca's father, Phil said earning a chuckle from his daughter

"Nah not yet dad but hey if the movie doesn't work out you've just given me a great back up plan" Beca replied, untangling herself from the bed and walking out to the kitchen.

Starting to make her morning coffee Beca spoke with her dad for a few more minutes, filling him in on her new itinerary and after a promise to call back in a few days Beca hung up just in time for her to hear a knocking at her door. Remembering that Chloe had said she would be coming over Beca wasted no time walking to her door. Opening the rather large and heavy door she saw a radiant looking Chloe and a very tired looking Aubrey. Chloe was in shorts and a baggy black singlet showing the ties of her bikini, she also had a pair of brown-tinted aviators on her head, pulling back her red mane from her face. She was also carrying a bag of what Beca could only hope was food,

"I really hope that is bacon I smell in that bag" Beca said as a greeting, smiling and inviting the pair into her apartment. Noticing the weird look she was getting from the red head and the slight blush forming on Chloe's face Beca remembered she was still in her boy shorts and a lose singlet that she slept in. looking up she quickly turned a shade of red and excused herself to get changed.

"you know I can totally leave you two alone if you plan on staring at her like she's a piece of meat" Aubrey said, making her way over to the couch and sitting down, throwing Chloe a look that said 'I know what you're thinking, don't even try to deny it'

"Did you see her legs? God how is she so sexy without even trying?" Chloe replied taking a spot next to Aubrey. Just at that moment Beca walked back into the living room wearing shorts and a loose fitting tee.

"Hey sorry about that, so how are you feeling this morning?" Beca said, making her way to the kitchen to grab her coffee and signalled the girls to follow her. Silently asking if the pair wanted coffee, she poured two more mugs and handed them to the girls sitting on the island bench.

"Oh I'm fine! I didn't drink as much as this one here. Also to answer your previous question, yes there is bacon in the bag" Chloe said, smiling into her mug as she watched as Beca remembered the food and basically tore open the bag with so much excitement. Beca brought out three plates and put the bacon and egg rolls on them

"I bought another one just in case Stacie was here" Chloe commented, kind of relieved to see that the taller girl hadn't stayed with Beca. The three of them walked out to the balcony and started eating while enjoying the sun and the view.

"So how are you liking LA so far?" Chloe asked as she placed her sunglasses back on

"I haven't actually had the chance to have a look around. But I'd love to check it all out, see how it compares to New York." Beca replied taking another bite of the food. Suddenly an idea came to the red head that she sat up as if this was the best idea anyone has ever had

"We should go have a look today! It's a really nice day to go exploring, plus Aubrey and I wanted to head down to the beach anyway" Chloe said grinning as Aubrey made a noise that resembled a 'yay' and covered her eyes with her hand. Smacking her on the arm playfully, Chloe pulled Aubrey's sunglasses off her head and gave them to the blonde, who was still hung over and forgot she had them on her head. Beca watched the exchange with interest and maybe a tiny bit of jealously which soon went away when Chloe placed her hand on Beca's thigh and begged her to come along with them.

"Oh alright, if I must, I must" Beca said in an over-dramatic way and sporting her signature smirk. Hey she gets to spend the day with Chloe and see her in a bikini, like hell she would pass that up. Chloe squealed and gave Beca an awkward hug over the chair. Just as Beca was about to say a sarcastic comment, she heard her door open and saw Stacie walk into her apartment and head straight to the fridge.

"YO STACE! Food in the bag for you!" Beca yelled as she watched Stacie look around confused until she saw them sitting out on the balcony and went straight for the food. At the mention of Stacie's name, Aubrey sat up and decided to become interested in the conversation. Stacie walked out with the food and sat next to the blonde, stealing Beca's coffee in the process. After the pleasantries were shared and conversation started between Stacie and Aubrey, Beca decided she wanted some alone time with Chloe, leaning over she whispered in her ear "how about I show you the penthouse apartment" the action sent shivers down Chloe's spine who just turned and nodded at Beca. Clearing up the table the pair walked back into the kitchen and put the plates in the sink.

"Ok well as you can see, this is the sink. That over there is the coffee machine, that's the fridge and that's the toaster. Nothing but the best in the penthouse" Beca said acting like a real-estate agent, earning a laugh from Chloe.

"If you'll follow me into the lounge room, you will see we have a sofa that was actually made by monks in the mountains of china, each pillow was individually hand sewn by blind women, using silk from the finest of insects. Over here we have a 70 inch television set with surround sound built in for all you technological folk. We also have over here a cabinet, which isn't just a cabinet no, it's a cabinet full of alcohol, great for throwing parties with." Beca recited, which had Chloe in hysterics.

"Well at least you have a backup plan in case the acting thing doesn't work out" Chloe said as they walked into the hallway and Beca showed her the spare bedroom and bathroom

"Oh no I'm going to be a call girl if this doesn't work out, I got it all sorted out this morning" Beca replied, smirking

"well our final stop on the tour is the master bedroom, as you can see it's clearly been lived in as the current tenant has made no effort to clean up" Beca continued as she tried to straighten up her bed

"This is a really nice place, it's like mine, only a lot bigger" Chloe said as she sat on the bed, bouncing a few times.

"Well you'll have to show me sometime" Beca absent-mindedly said as she picked up her bikini and headed to the bathroom. "I'm just going to put these on, then how about we get on with our day of exploration" Beca said winking to Chloe who just nodded her head. After a couple of minutes, Beca returned wearing the same outfit but the strings of her bikini top could be seen around her neck. Grabbing a bag, Beca put a few towels in and some sunscreen. Walking over to her bedside table she picked up her Ray Ban sunglasses and put them on her head. Chloe was watching her this whole time, simply admiring her and when Beca walked over to grab her glasses, Chloe suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Standing up close to Beca, Chloe leaned in and after losing her nerve she placed a quick chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Uh, thanks for the tour" Chloe said, a little unsurely seeing as though Beca had simply froze. After a few awkward seconds a grin appeared on Beca's face as she returned the favour and thanked her for the breakfast. Walking out of the room the pair saw that Stacie was now dressed in a very low cut one piece swimsuit, shorts and had a singlet over the top. She was leaning over the kitchen counter to look at something on Aubrey's phone, who was giving subtle glances down her top.

"Oh I see you're joining us then Stacie" Beca said, still smirking. Stacie just responded by poking her tongue out, which Beca happily reciprocated. They finally left the apartment and headed to the beach. While walking down to the car park, which was stocked with hire cars for the cast, Beca and Chloe's hands were brushing past each other's and Chloe made a game out of trying to catch Beca's fingers as they walked. Both girls were laughing at the game that Chloe had invented and Beca was trying her best not to lose (Beca Mitchell does not lose). When they reached the car, Beca walked to the driver's seat sending a wave to Chloe, exaggerating her fingers, to which Chloe just smiled and hopped in the back next to Aubrey.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – The Day off Part 2**_

As soon as they arrived at the beach, Chloe was out of the car dragging Aubrey along with her. The pair ran straight to the water, laughing at each other. It was a typical Hollywood site and Beca loved it. Leaning against the car door, Beca admired as Chloe ran up the beach chasing away some seagulls. Thinking she was being discrete, Beca took her phone out of her back pocket and took a picture of the red head. After admiring the picture for a few seconds she was taken out of her day dream by Stacie's voice  
"I don't think she's famous enough yet for you to get any money out of selling that picture. Unless you're keeping it for, um, 'Personal' use" Stacie air quoted. Shoving Stacie away from her Beca went to the boot of the car to grab their bags and the two brunettes walked down to the beach. Once they had found a spot on the golden sand, the pair stripped down to their swimmers. Folding her clothes and placing them in her bag, Beca's eyes quickly found Chloe who was now, after tackling Aubrey, making her way up to the two brunettes. Feeling something hard hitting her shoulder, she turned around she saw a bottle of sunscreen near her thigh and Stacie looking anywhere but at her.  
"Ow! What did I say about not hurting the star of the movie? You could've just asked!" Beca said, rubbing her now bruising shoulder.  
"I have no recollection of such conversation and I tried calling your name but you were again all up in your head! Now put sunscreen on me before I burn, I will not be burnt while trying to dance" Stacie said as she moved to sit in front of Beca, who was now kneeling and applying the sunscreen to Stacie's back.

Chloe was walking up the beach to where her favourite little brunette was when she felt Aubrey link their arms.  
"well you've certainly woken up, if I knew all it took for you to get out of your post hangover funk was a leggy brunette in a one piece I would've found one sooner" Chloe said as she laughed at the face Aubrey made. Aubrey was defiantly not as open about her sex life as Chloe was. While both girls were bi, Chloe had always been the one to unintentionally flaunt her relationships with both men and women more than the blonde had.  
"Oh shut up, all I needed was some food and some caffeine" Aubrey replied, brushing her hair away from her face  
"but seriously Bree, what's going on between the two of you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing Chloe, don't you think for a second I didn't notice you two disappear last night at the party" Aubrey countered, sending that look again to Chloe  
"ok, noted. But tonight you and I are having some wine and we are having a good old fashion girls night were we discuss our lady crush's" Chloe said, grinning as she made her way up to the pair of said brunettes. Finally looking at the pair, Chloe stalled for a minute when she saw Beca rubbing sunscreen onto Stacie's back. An article Chloe saw about the pair reportedly being 'intimate' with each other came flashing into her mind but quickly went away when Beca noticed Chloe and stopped rubbing in the cream.  
"Hey you haven't finished my back!" Stacie exclaimed, but when she saw Aubrey she quickly asked her to take up Beca's place, causing the blonde to blush profusely.  
"Need some UV Protection there Red?" Beca asked, shaking the bottle of sunscreen at the red head, smirking.  
"well you can never have enough sun protection" Chloe responded, taking her singlet off and revealing her taught, back and subtle abs. Beca nearly had a heart attack but managed to pull it together just in time for Chloe to sit close to her. Starting to rub the cream into her back Beca would be lying if she said it wasn't turning her on and with the way Chloe was leaning into her touch, Beca was pretty sure the red head was enjoying it. When Beca had finished Chloe turned around with a sly grin on her face and simply said 'your turn'.  
Once the girls all had sunscreen on, they decided to go into the water. Once in the water, Beca revelled in the feeling of the cool water against the heat that was on her skin. Beca had always loved water, she would spend hours in the shower just watching the water and would spend even longer in the bath. Her mum used to say she was part fish. Diving under the water, Beca decided to have some fun with the others. Seeing Aubrey was a bit uncomfortable in the water and was slowly making her way in, Beca swam near the blonde and tickled her ankle with a bit of seaweed she had found. After hearing the blonde scream and run out of the water, Beca resurfaced and started laughing. The other girls laughed at the blonde's over-reaction and Chloe pushed Beca back under the water with a scolding look that wasn't serious at all.  
once Aubrey was finally convinced back into the water by Stacie and after a promise that Beca would stay at least a metre away from her at all times the four of them were laughing and swimming in the water. After half an hour of them playing in the water, Stacie and Aubrey went to work on their tans and Chloe was sitting just at the water's edge, watching Beca in the water, diving under waves just to resurface and be dunked by the next wave. Watching Beca in the water was surprisingly peaceful for Chloe, who usually couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes. Seeing the absolute joy on Beca's face and she tried to catch a fish that was unfortunate enough to swim by her made Chloe grin even more. It was clear that the red head was falling for the small brunette, and fast. Chloe could hear her acting coach's voice in her head telling her that you should NEVER under ANY circumstance date a co-star in the middle of performing. But at this moment, Chloe decided that she didn't care. There was obviously something there between the pair and Chloe could actually see a future with Beca, which she never had with any of her past relationships. Chloe knew that Beca obviously had reservations about the whole thing, any one could see it. But Chloe was sure of one thing, and that was that she wasn't letting Beca Mitchell get away from her.  
After a few more minutes of her thinking about how to woo Beca, her thoughts were pulled from her mind and no coherent thought could be made, as she watched Beca walk out of the water. Chloe's eyes memorised Beca's body, taking in how her legs seemed to go on forever, even though she was so short, and how the water dripped down her muscular stomach. Chloe was even more mesmerized by Beca's smile. The shorter girl was smiling a smile that Chloe hadn't seen. She was used to her smirk and cocky grin, but this one was different. It was like every weight Beca had on her shoulders before she went in the water had just disappeared. Chloe smiled back just as much, got up from her spot on the sand, walked over to the brunette and simply hugged her.  
"Whoa, hey Chlo, miss me or something?" Beca joked as she reciprocated the hug.  
"Shut up, you're ruining the moment" Chloe replied, smacking her lightly on the shoulder  
"what is with all you girls and hitting me today? I am the star of this movie!" Beca said in her over dramatic way as she pulled away from the hug and started to walk along the water's edge. Chloe ran up to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Wow, three days in Hollywood and you're already a diva" Chloe said as she started swinging their joined hands. The pair walked along the water's edge for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. Deciding they should head back, they walked back to the other two girls who were taking a photo on Stacie's phone. Stacie saw the two approaching and took a quick picture of the girls holding hands before they noticed. Showing it to Aubrey, they shared a collective 'aww' at the cuteness of it all.  
"HEY STACE! Check this out!" Beca yelled as she shook her self like a dog trying to dry themselves. Stacie just screamed at the shorter girl and proceeded to chase Beca until she tackled her and started tickling her until Beca said sorry. After the girls joined the group again, they all decided they should have some dinner, seeing as though they had effectively used up all their day light. Packing up their bags into the car they drove to a restaurant near-by. Walking in, they were quickly seated at a table for four and picked up their menus. The waitress came over and asked what they would all like to eat and the girls ordered; Aubrey a Caesar salad and sparkling mineral water, Chloe a chicken Kiev and coke, Stacie a duck omelette and creaming soda and Beca a steak and beer, supporting Stacie's theory that she is actually a man. Once they had ordered and had their food, conversation flowed easily. Beca had found a new passion for annoying Aubrey and bickered with Stacie about her food choices when Stacie tried to take a chip from Beca's plate. Halfway through dinner, Chloe decided to put her hand on Beca's thigh which caused Beca to again choke on her drink. After sending a reassuring smile at Chloe, the girl started drawing patterns on Beca's thigh. After dinner Beca excused herself to the restroom, while she was gone Chloe had asked for the cheque but the waitress had said that Beca had already paid for their meals. When she arrived back Chloe had tried to give Beca some money stating it wasn't fair she paid for everyone's meal but Beca said it was her pleasure which earned a go Beca from Stacie.

Back at the apartment building, Beca walked Chloe to her door and said her goodbyes with a simple kiss on the cheek, running back to the lift Beca heard her name being called. Turning around she saw Chloe blowing her a kiss. Walking into her apartment, Chloe headed for the shower to wash off the salt from the beach but her thoughts never strayed too far from Beca. Once showered and dressed in sweats and a top Chloe grabbed a bottle of wine and headed to Aubrey's apartment.  
"Hey Bree, I come bearing gifts of wine" Chloe called as she went to the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses. Hearing Aubrey walk out of her room Chloe went to the couch and poured herself a glass. After the pair caught up on the day, spoke about everything and anything a silence fell between the two.  
"So are we going to talk about it or can I go to bed?" Aubrey asked, wanting to get it out of the way before tomorrow.  
"Ok what is going on between you and Stacie?" Chloe asked, wanting desperately to know what was going on between the two.  
"I know I like her and she seems to like me. She told me when you were walking on the beach with Beca that I wasn't just another fling to her and she wants to take me out on a date" to which Chloe squealed with excitement "but I told her after the workshop, I want to get to know her a bit more before I actually go for it with her. I mean you know the rumours about her! I just want to be sure she is actually serious about this" Aubrey explained sadly  
"Bree you can't keep doing that. I know you don't want to get hurt but from what ive seen Stacie likes you, a lot! And who cares about the rumours about her! She is a nice girl and for some reason she likes your crazy butt so don't push her away" Chloe said as she cuddled up to Aubrey  
"well you can talk, what are you doing about Beca?" Aubrey asked taking another sip of her wine  
"I like her, a lot! And I know she likes me but she is so obviously against dating a co-star" Chloe said sadly  
"did she say that to you?" Aubrey asked  
"no but it's stuff she's said in passing" Chloe replied, sheepishly  
"well then you don't know! Look how about we both see how things go at acapella boot camp and then we will decide ok?"  
"always the voice of reason"  
"yes I am now get off me I want to go to bed!" Aubrey said as she got up and went to bed, calling out night to the red head.

Back in her apartment, Chloe was getting ready for bed when her phone went off alerting her to a new text. Seeing it was from Beca Chloe smiled to herself while opening it. It was a picture message showing a picture of Chloe running along the beach chasing seagulls. The caption under it said:  
_**Beca: I don't know how you can be so beautiful without trying but it's quite frustrating ;)**_

Laughing at Beca's attempt to hide the compliment with a joke, Chloe saved the picture and replied before climbing into bed  
_**Chloe: thanks…. I think? Who knew Beca Mitchell could be such a sweet heart. Goodnight love, ill see you bright and early for boot camp xx**_


End file.
